Jasper (Steven Universe)
Jasper is a villain from Steven Universe. She is voiced by Kimberly Brooks. Jasper is a ruthless, arrogant, and aggressive Gem Warrior that acts as a superior to Peridot, in which the two need to report to a mystery guest known as Yellow Diamond. She has a deep resentment for Garnet as she believes fusion forms are a "cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger.". At least till she was fused with Lapis. She now approves of it. Even going so far as to try and fuse back with her, but failed. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 5 TBA Fire Rebellion: Season 12 The B Team Storyline TGTTA 2 She joins Thawne and has desires to destroy the gems and works under Deathstroke's team as Bender and his team don't know her and that he went out of his way to recruit. Jasper goes to capture her archenemies and manages to get the 3 original Gems that rebelled against homeworld. Jasper already has tendencies to be someone who is hard to work as Merlyn is irked by her ego that it was easy when really it wasn't that simple. Jasper is brought into Deathstroke's plan that he hasn't talked about. Jasper works alongside Theo, Azarel and Mark Mardon in their own plan to get the drop on Django, King Julian and the others which they put into effect with Mark and Theo's work. Jasper ambushes the team and beats down with her strength, though Django does have an edge on her with his speed. She nearly traps the crew until Jorgen arrives and shows her who's boss. She and the rest of Deathstroke's followers help Reverb with trying to bring Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Celes Chere, Harry Wells, Rip Hunter, Sara Lance and Wally West to a stop from getting to Bender, Skipper and the others from finding the Well of Disney. Jasper is next present as one of Darhk's allies who attack Mewni and the new members of The B team and the Crystal Gems. When the Gems are freed, Jasper works to take out all of them including her former allies and is stopped only by a team up by all the gems. Jasper continues to help Thawne and Deathstroke find the spear of destiny with hopes of running Home World losing her respect for her commander Yellow Diamond. She gets a good control over it and as a result sells out Deathstroke to Thawne when the former betrays the latter and This causes Deathstroke to retreat and join forces with Bender against the rest of the legion. Jasper manages to survive her encounter with Twilight Sparkle and works alongside Toffee after Toffee takes control Jasper is brought by Toffee and works with him after being told of Deathstroke's betrayal and Thawne's death at his hands. Jasper fights for him and Cipher and attacks her way through Mewni and the heroes on their 2 wars only to killed by Rick Sanchez, with help from Lincoln and most of his sisters. Gallery File:JasperSU.png Tumblr nl4gezEw4w1r901oao6 500.png Jasper-00003.png Corrupted Jasper.png Jasper Corrupt quarts fusion.png jasper___steven_universe_by_jakeiartwork-dad0l58.jpg Jasper_by_dark_tarou-d8mqsfy.jpg Steven-universe-разное-SU-art-Jasper-2074434.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Social Darwinist Category:Psychopath Category:Gems Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters hailing from the Steven Universe Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:White Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kimberly Brooks Category:Homeword Gems Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Traitors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil